forgotten childhood
by skybird56
Summary: [Takes place after the anime] A sudden memory from Yuki's childhood brings two unexpected friends together and awakens a new evil. Who is this new Opast and that sticks close to Yuki and Why are white feathers falling from the sky? It starts with a memory and the appearance of a white wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wanted to post this since I would probably for forget. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this anime.**

"Are you okay"?

A young boy with light tan hair tilted his head as he stood in front of a boy huddled behind a chain fence. The boy was wearing torn black clothes. His hair was also black and messy.

"Hey..."

The boy in black lifted his head from his knees and looked up. His red eyes seemed to glow with a mix of confusion and something else. The other boy smiled gently.

"Are you okay"?  
"You...s-Stay away from me"! The boy in black demanded as he huddled more into himself. Seemingly afraid. The boy with tan hair frowned in confusion as the other huddled more into himself. As if he was trying to get a way from him.

"Why"?

"People...don't want to be near me. They said I was a monster! And they..."! The last word ended in a hiccup as he tried to keep himself from sobbing.

The boy with tan hair smiled and said, "I don't think your a monster".

The boy in black looked up quickly at the other boy I shock.

"You...don't? Your not scared of me"?

"Nope! Why? Should I be? Oh,my name's Yuki. What's your name"?

Yuki crouched in front of the boy and offered him a small smile. The red eyed boy looked at him with a curious gaze then glanced down at his feet. His dirty black shoes shifted closer to his body as he squeezed his knees together.

"N-Nova..."

 _Nova?_

Yuki's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. He rubbed his forehead a little at what he saw.

'A dream?'

The young male closed his eyes and tried to recall the small piece of memory. It was faint, but when he was young he vaguely remember meeting a young boy with black hair but everything after that was a huge blur. But the main thing that came into his mind was the young boy's glowing red eyes.

"That boy...Who...?" Yuki mumbled as he gazed out his window and up at the moon. Trying to remember his childhood at the orphanage. Perhaps-

"Puuu..."

Sodom's light snores startled Yuki from his thoughts and breaking his intense starring contest with the moon. Looking back at the pillow next to his, the small dragon familiar was snoring peacefully. Unaware of Yuki's movements. The sight made Yuki smile. He slightly got up from his bed, trying his best not to disturb the little familiar, and reached for his shoes and a jacket. He suddenly had the urge to take a sort walk outside.

It wouldn't hurt, would It? It was just to clear his head and maybe help him remember.

Yuki smiled back at Sodom as he quietly closed the door and walked quietly down the hall. Unaware that when he closed the door, the small familiar opened his eyes and quickly flew after him from the balcony.

 **I'm going to leave it here. I'm maybe going to continue it latter. See ya then:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay continuing on. I forgot to put in the summary that this is going to be like Devil Survivor 2.**

 **The best part is that were going to see what Yuki's demon would look like. (I'll post some links in my profile to show you all, K?)**

* * *

"The sky is really clear." Yuki muttered as he sat on the front porch. He managed to pass Luka's room as he made his way down the stairs.

The poor boy had to hold his breath as he lightly crossed all the rooms until he reached the stairs. Never mind walking the rest of the Zweilts, the only two that the young man was worried about were Luka and Tsukumo. The only two with really good hearing.

It's already been a month since the incident with Kana- 'Reiga'. After that event, there was only little Duras activity. Even though there was a temporary break, Takashiro had sent Shusei and Hotusma to do some patrolling while everyone else was to train and be ready for anything. Even Luka was spending his time walking around the mansion to see if there was any potential danger.

(A/N: Even though all of them are young, I guess it stinks to be born into a war huh?)

After ten minutes of staring up at the sky, Yuki stood up to go back until he heard something near the entrance. The teen froze as he glanced at gates and saw an outline of a person slumped against the walls of the entrance.

Being curious, Yuki cautiously walked up to the figure and jumped. The figure was a young teen, possibly the same age as himself. He was bleeding from a wound from his head and various cuts on his left arm. But his injures weren't the things that shocked Yuki. It was the two red X tattoos on his uper right arm.

 _'A Duras!? But... why is he injured? Did he get into a fight?"_

His concern for the Duras won over his shock and fear. Yuki knelt next to the black and gray clad Duras and hovered his hands over the bleeding cuts. A warm light glowed from his hands. The cuts slowly closed.

"Nugh..."

Yuki tensed as the demon stirred. Pale eye lids open slightly to revile red orbs. The Duras glanced at Yuki.

"Your going to get hurt if you heal me. Don't strain yourself."

"I-"

"Don't worry Yuki...I'm not going to attack to."

Yuki's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask what he meant but all that came out was a pained grunt.

"Hey! Stop it!"

The Duras grabbed Yuki's hand. Effectively stopping the him and startling him.

"Geez, your still the same. Wait... Do you even remember 'who' I am?" The Duras asked as he let go of his hand and gently gripped his shoulder.

"E-eh? I-"

 _"Red...eyes...!''_

"N-Nova?"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **I hope this Is a good chapter. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing on.**

 **This chapter is going to focus more on Yuki and Nova. So this is going to be like a small 'flash back' chapter.**

 **I hope it's not to boring... Well time to read!**

 _"Yuki! Yuki, are you here?!"_

 _A three year old child with black hair and red eyes ran through the compound of the Orphanage. He stopped near the tall tree that stood in the middle of a large clearing near the gates. He used the hem of his dark blue shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead and wiped his small hands on his gray pants._

 _He and Yuki were playing tag with two other boys in the hall. One had roughly pushed Yuki into the wall and called him a 'crybaby' because he started to cry. One of the care takers came running, hearing Yuki's pained cry. Yuki ran off down the hall after she came._

 _"N-Nova?" A shaky voice called out._

 _Nova looked around the yard and spotted a small figure huddled under the shadow of the tree._

 _"Yuki?" Nova called out as he made his way towards him._

 _Nova frowned when he reached the crying three year old. His tan shorts were dirty with dirt and rocks and his gray stripped shirt were wet with his tears. The frown depend when Yuki looked up at him._

 _"Sorry...I-"_

 _"Don't worry about them!" Nova yelled as he took out a handkerchief that one of the caretakers made for him._

 _He pawed at Yuki's watery eyes gently with the piece of fabric. He then grabbed his small hands and yanked him to his feet._

 _"Next time, I'll protect you. 'Kay? So don't cry."_

 _Yuki rubbed his eyes and nodded._

[ Present ]

Yuki's eyes widened as Nova patted his head.

"Damn you're slow." Nova joked as ruffled the other teen's hair. Which earned him a growl and glare.

"Hey! What it is that supposed to mean?" Yuki said as he tried to push Nova's hand away.

"And don't treat me like a kid!"

Nova laughed at Yuki. Who pouted and muttered something at the laughing Opast. Nova smiled as he flicked the teen's forehead with his forefinger.

"You tell me to not treat you like a kid yet you behave like one. Make up your mind!"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Yuki-chan!"

Yuki's eyes widened at the sound of Toko's voice and the sound of _many_ footsteps coming closer. Nova sat completely still next to Yuki.

Yuki looked over his shoulder to see Tsukumo, Toko, and Luka run up to them.

"Whaa!" Yuki let out a startled yelp as Luka grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Nova.

"Who are you?" Luka demanded as he stood in front of Yuki protectively.

Tsukumo summoned his pistol, Knell, and leveled it at Nova.

Toko stood near Yuki. Ready to get him back inside.

"Ah! Wait! He's not an enemy!" Yuki cried out as he grabbed Luka's arm.

"Yuki?"

Nova grunted as he tried to stand up. Only to fall on one knee.

"Damn it..." Nova cursed as he closed his eyes to stop his vision from blurring. He opened them again to find Yuki's hand stretched out to offer him help to stand.

"Lets get you inside." Yuki said as he inched his hand closer.

Nova looked at him for a bout a minute then sighed. He grabbed Yuki's hand and allowed his friend to pull him to his feet.

"It was getting cold out here anyway."

* * *

 **I hope people like this chapter.**

 **Originally, I had made Nova part of the 'Zess' but...**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime!**

"Child Hood friends!"

"T-Toko-chan, please calm down..."

Toko pouted and sat back down in her chair. Her glare never leaving Nova, who sat beside Yuki on the couch. Luka stood by the window and watched as Yuki bandaged Nova's injured arm.

"I'm not lying. Yuki and I have been friends for along time, right Yu-chan?" Nova said as he glanced down at Yuki.

"Yeah. A whole three years...And I told you to stop calling me that!" Yuki replied and tightened the bandage. Making the Opast yelp.

"No need to be so mean! You had no problem with it when we were kids."

"I'm a grown man, Nova."

"Grown man, huh?"

Toko and Tsukumo watched as the two bicker with each other. Their Yuki, who was kind and polite to everyone, was glaring daggers at the raven haired Opast. Nova stuck his tongue at him and suddenly trapped Yuki in a headlock.

"Hey!" Yuki grunted as he tried to free himself.

"If you were grown you would be able to get out." Nova laughed as he teasingly ruffled his hair.

Luka was ready to help Yuki, but he stopped when he hared Yuki Laugh. Yuki was laughing and smiling as he twisted around I Nova's hold to hook his arm around Nova's neck. It didn't take long for the two to collapse on the floor laughing.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Toko asked as she got up from her seat in alarm. Tsukumo, however, chuckled in amusement.

"I-It's okay, Toko-chan." Yuki said as he wiped his eyes. He was laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes.

"We used to do this all the time. Sorry to startle you." Nova said. He smiled at her gently and got up and offered his uninjured hand to Yuki.

"So...how the hell did you two meet?"

All eyes turned to the door. Kuroto was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Senshirou was right behind him.

"Ah! K-Kuroto-kun! Senshirou-san! I'm sorry to wake you." Yuki said as he glanced up at the clock above the door. It read three thirty in the morning. It wasn't long for Yuki to feel exhaustion weighing his eye lids down. Everyone (excluding the two Duras) looked worn out. He glanced at Nova and was surprised to see him sitting upright and glancing out the large window in alert.

"Nova, what is it?" Yuki asked as he gripped Nova's shoulder.

Nova put his finger to his lips and gently removed Yuki's hand and got up and moved towards the window. Nova peered out and quickly turned around. Everyone jumped when he grabbed Yuki's arm and ran out of the room.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Yuki!"

* * *

"Nova!?" Yuki called out as they ran through the garden. The Zweilts and Luka were right behind them.

"We need to get to an open area! He'll try to tire the whole mansion down!" Nova replied as he stopped and pulled Yuki behind him.

 _'He?'_

Yuki opened his mouth to ask what he meant but was cut off when the ground violently shook. Nova grabbed Yuki's arm to keep him from falling as the earth continued to shake. Everyone tried to grab on to something to help them stand.

The Opast froze when a soft chuckle filled his ears. He turned around and saw a man in a long black Victorian style trench coat and gray trousers walking towards them. His dark black hair blended into the deep night sky.

"Lucia. How did you follow me?" Nova growled out as he tried to cover Yuki from view.

The man, Lucia, chuckled again as he stopped a few feet away. Green eyes locked with red.

"Sebastian. It's no surprise that you would betray our lord." Lucia said with narrowed eyes.

"Betray? I was never that bastard's servant!"

"Another one of Reiga's servant's?" Senshirou asked. He's Scythe already in hand. Kuroto was at his side.

"Most likely." Tsukumo replied as he raised his gun toward the intruder while Toko summoned Eon.

Lucia paid no attention to them and looked from Nova to Luka, who quickly made his way to Yuki's side.

"Two traitors and the light of god...What an interesting combination. Lord Riega would be pleased once I get rid of you three."

Luka glared at him and materialized his sword. Ready for a fight.

"You ready for a fight?" Nova asked Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened for a moment but then he smiled a bit and shook his head lightly.

"You haven't changed, have you?"

Nova grinned in response. He turned towards the opposing Demon and his grin widened.

"You want a fight? Then bring it! Come on Yuki!" Nova yelled out as he charged at Lucia.

"Right!" Yuki nodded as he ran right behind him.

Luka and the other Zweilts were right behind them.

* * *

 **Alright!**

 **Now for now some action! I wanted to add some action so the story wouldn't be just dialog. It will be in the future only when it's a Yuki x Luka scene or a Yuki and Nova friendship scene.**

 **I know that your maybe confused about Nova's name but I promise the next chapter will clear it up.**

 **For now Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Continuing on with the story. Just a heads up, I'm going to add an image in my profile. I forgot to tell you that this story is kind of like Devil Survivor. Where you can summon demons. Just the concept is similar. There are no characters from the anime in this story.**

 **So I'll add some images of what the demons look like on my profile. Or try to at least. Just take a look if your interested, 'kay?**

* * *

Yuki and Nova watched as everyone tried to attack Lucia. Tsukumo continuously fired shoots while Toko charged. Kuroto tried to do the same but every time they tried, Lucia quickly dogged.

"Kuroto!" Senshirou called out to his partner in panic.

"Zweilt of the black sword, right?"

Kuroto quickly looked over his shoulder to find Lucia smiling down at him. Kuroto swung his sword at the Opast, only to have be caught by his bare hand.

"Seems you are not as fast as I thought you would be. What a shame."

Lucia pushed Kuroto back. He raised his hand and blasted him away with powerful wind magic. Kuroto grunted in pain as his back hit the wall. Luka swung his sword at Lucia's right side, but missed just a few inches as the enemy jump back and summoned strong winds and pushed him back. The winds, sharp like knives, slashed Luka's arm as he tried to block. Toko, behind him, was blown away from the big gust. Senshirou caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" Nova growled as he summoned a flaming ax. The ax was blood red. Flames spilled out from the large blade as he swung the weapon at Lucia.

Lucia quickly evaded the sharp blade, but was struck in the ribs and forcefully thrown across the garden. The Opast landed on his left knee and held his abdomen.

"So God's light _can_ defend himself."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him. Nova stood close to his right with his ax over his shoulder.

"Yuki, how long can you use 'hallowed wall'?" Nova asked. Glancing back at the other Zweilt's and Luka.

"That depends on how long?"

"Five minutes."

Nova dashed at Lucia and quickly swung his ax at him. Lucia quickly dogged but the last swing hit him square in the chest. The Opast hissed as blood dripped from the wound.

"Yuki, now!" Nova called over his shoulder. He raised his ax and began to cast a spell. The ax began to glow brighter.

Within minutes the whole weapon was engulfed in flames. Yuki took a deep breath and summoned 'hallows wall'.

"Yuki!" Luka called out in alarm.

Finished with the spell, Nova raised the ax over his head and slammed it into the ground. Fire erupted in large amounts around the garden. Yuki struggled to keep his ground as massive amounts of fire pushed against the barrier. He held his breath and poured more power into the shield.

' _Just two more minutes.'_ Yuki thought as he felt himself being pushed back slowly.

[Let go]

Yuki jumped a little in surprise as a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

'Who are you?'

[Yuki... _Master_ ,,, LET GO!]

'let-?'

Before he could question, the barrier shattered like a rock had been thrown at thin glass. The strong gust from the explosion knocked him of his feet.

"Yuki!" Luka cried out as the boy was sent flying.

Smoke filled every perimeter of the garden. Nova crouched down to get away from the smoke. A faint glow caught his attention.

'Damn him! He got away.' Nova cursed as the enemy escaped.

"Yuki-kun!"

The young Opast turned around quickly. Senshirou was coughing and calling out Yuki's name. Kuroto was holding his right shoulder and tried to scan the area as the smoke cleared little by little. Nova frantically looked around for his friend. Scared of the thought that he could have gotten hurt. As the smoke cleared completely no one was expecting to see...

"What the hell...Is that?!" Kuroto asked.

A tall demon in gold armor stood in front of them. With Yuki cradled in it's large arms protectively.

* * *

 **Yay! Action!**

 **Ah... sorry bout that.**

 **It's really hot now so I'm trying my best at continuing this story. It's not like I'm having a writers block but I get sleepy because the air is warm.**

 **{Basically I'm just lazy in warm weather... -_-' }**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Like I said in the last chapter, I will try to post new chapters as best that I can. So no flames if I'm slow at posting new chapters, 'kay?**

 **:3**

* * *

"What the...What the hell is that!?" Kuroto asked as he took a few steps back.

"Yuki!" Luka called out. His worry for Yuki growing more and more when the armored like monster pushed the boy more closely to its chest.

"Edion?"

Ignoring everyone's gazes, Nova walked up to the monster and held out his hands. Unlike everyone else Nova's expression was calm and soft.

"It's okay. Yuki's not in any danger now." He said softly as he stopped in front of Edion.

Edion stared down at the young demon (A/N: I mean Duras) and gently lowered Yuki into his waiting arms. Nova carefully sat his best friend on the ground and slung his arm over his shoulder. with one arm around Yuki's waist, Nova shouted;

"Anyone want to help!? Or are you guys going 'ta just keep standing there?!"

Luka was the first to take Yuki from him. Nova didn't protest when Luka gently gathered Yuki in his arms and glared at him. The younger Opast smiled. Amused at how protective the older was over the boy, but he couldn't tease them just yet. Not when he had 'this' to deal with.

"Edion, return. He's safe now. Return to Yuki."

Edion turned it's head towards Luka then at the other Zweilts. Without warning, a bright white flash of light swallowed the demon. As the light faded, the demon was transformed into a ball of white light. The ball glided towards Luka and Yuki. Before Luka could react, the ball disappeared into Yuki's chest.

"Yuki!" Luka yelled in alarm. He shook the boy in his arms slightly, trying to wake him. Yuki's even breathing was his only reply.

"Don't worry," Nova said with a reassuring smile.

"He's fine now."

* * *

 **OoO**

"A piece of his heart?" Senshirou asked as he tightened Kuroto's bandage on his left shoulder.

Nova nodded. He leaned more into the widow frame and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes quickly scanned over at Yuki's bed. Luka sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the sleeping blond with an unreadable expression.

"That demon is called 'Edion', the protector of light. You could call it a familiar, but its origin is a bit complicated."

"What do you me by 'complicated'?" Toko asked.

"What I mean is that demon was made from _inside_ of Yuki. From his heart."

"His heart?" Luka narrowed his silver eyes at Nova suspiciously.

"Hn. A persons heart is where everything is kept. Emotions, life, strength, you name it. Those things can give life to anything. So in Yuki's case, the strong feelings and his wanting to protect people important to him gave birth to 'that' demon."

"How do you know so much of this? Have you seen this happen yourself?" Kuroto questioned.

Nova closed his eyes and sighed.

"When...Back when we were kids, there was a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

Nova gave Kuroto a pained look.

"I was able to create barriers when I was young. After a few days with Yuki in the orphanage, I decided to make a barrier to protect us. One day, a pack of Duras somehow got through. Yuki and I were playing in the living room when they came in..."

[Fall February 26] - flash back

 _The moon light beamed through the window and illuminated the entire living room. It was a perfect reading light for Yuki as he and Nova flipped through a picture book of constellations. They sat together in one of the couches in their Pajamas._

 _"Hey Yuki! What is that one?" Nova asked the boy beside him._

 _"That's called 'Virgo'. It's made up of a lot of shiny stares. Pretty, huh?" Yuki answered._

 _Nova stared closely at the picture and waited for Yuki to turn the page, but Yuki suddenly leaned back as if he was trying to see something down the hall way. His expression was unreadable._

 _"Yuki?"_

 _Nova turned his head towards the hall and sat up immediately. Two snake like monsters slithered slowly towards the two children. Nova grabbed Yuki's hand and tugged him towards the window so they could climb out and escape, but Yuki did not even move._

 _"Y-Yuki!?" Nova called out to him urgently. He suddenly felt the other boy lightly squeezed his hand._

 _Nova looked up at him and shielded his eyes when a strange bright blue light illuminate Yuki's small frame. Nova looked closer at his friend and was shocked when his eyes glowed bright blue._

 _-_ **Flash back ended**

The whole room feel silent when Nova trailed of. Luka gazed at Yuki with a soft expression. Guilt griped Nova's chest as he looked at his first best friend. Nova was the one that created the barrier and it was his responsibility to keep his only friend from harm.

"What happened after that?" Tsukumo asked. Breaking the science.

"I can't really remember anything else after that." Nova confessed as he brought his left hand to his face and rubbed his forehead.

"The whole room was bathed in a bright light and somehow I guess I was unconscious, because I woke up next to Yuki on the floor. The demons where gone and so was the barrier."

"And Yuki?"

"Yuki...was out like a light. He spent a couple of days. When ever he used that power, he would sleep for a few days."

Nova immediately looked up when he heard faint movement from Yuki's bed. He quickly turned his head to find Yuki sitting up in bed. His face downcast. Luka grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Yuki?"

Nova rushed over and keeled down next to the bed. Yuki lifted his head and turned towards him with closed eyes. As he opened his eyes Nova's body froze.

Yuki's eyes were no longer light brown. They were now _light blue._

* * *

 **Okay! I just started school and I now fell the need to sleep for a few days -_-**

 **I hope you like this chapter! Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup Guys! Sorry for not updating recently. A lot has happen in a couple of days and it kept me busy. Plus I kind of had a writers block for a short time and it got a little difficult to restart where I left off.**

 **SO I hope you like this chapter :3**

* * *

The whole room was silent. Nova knew that the person that was sitting in the bed in front of him wasn't his best friend.

"Nova?"

Nova jumped as Yuki called out to him. His voice wavered and sounded dry. Nova looked at his eyes again and saw that they had returned to their natural hazel color.

 _'The hell?'_

"What's wrong? Why are all so quite?" Yuki asked. He looked the others and noticed that he was tucked in his bed. There was a hint of panic in his voice as he spoke again. This time he lowered his head in his hands.

"Did...Did it happen again?"

"Yeah. But it saved our ass's so don't worry." Nova said, trying to sound reassuring. The young Duras ruffled Yuki's hair to cheer him up.

"What the hell was that?" Kuroto asked. His eyes narrowed at the back of Nova's head.

"Edion was trying to protect Yuki." Nova replied without even looking back at him.

"Protect?"

Nova glanced at Luka and stood closer to Yuki. His lips twitched a little as Luka glared at him. Obviously, the older demon was not happy with the younger's friendship with Yuki.

"Remember what I said about Edion being born from Yuki's heart? Demons born from the heart protect their masters by possessing them. That way the demon could handle any problem that might make their masters upset."

Luka turned his attention to Yuki then. Silver eyes softened a bit as he saw the boy's face. Felling a pair of eyes on him, Yuki looked up and shyly met Luka's gaze.

"Are you alright, Yuki-chan?" Toko asked as she came over and knelled down at the side of his bed. She placed a hand over his right on.

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you Toko-chan."

Feeling his friends relief, Nova moved away from the bed to let Tsukumo, Senshirou, and Kuroto come closer. They seemed to take the new information pretty well. But in this situation where Necromancers, demons, and other spiritual things are real, anything is believable.

Now all that was left was to find a way to deal with 'them'.

"So now we need to find a way to deal with the Reiga's pets. We got Luze, Cadenza, 'that' other bastered, and the old lady."

"Old lady?" Tsukumo asked as he looked at Nova.

"You fought her before, right? The old bat with the butterflies."

Senshirou folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, thinking.

"Elegy, right? Is that what you call her?"

"Nova doesn't really have the time to learn peoples name. I guess you could say he hasn't learned any manners either." Yuki said. He laughed a little when Nova shoot him a look.

"You try listening to her rant about her love life. I mean for the love of shit, just move on already!"

Nova gave Luka an annoyed look and said, " _You_ are damn lucky _you_ don't have to hear it."

Luka smirked at him. Yuki smiled as he watched his best friend and Luka.

"I'm gland you two are getting along."

* * *

 **Sorry for stopping hear. It's Sunday and I have some stuff to do for school.**

 **What do you think? Nova's description of Elegy is kind of like mine. I don't really like her that much. The next chapter is going to be Luka and Nova talking, just to let you all know. This is where Nova's origin is going to be reviled.**

 **Bye bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I LIve!**

 **Wow, this is the one story that I constantly update. I need to finish the "New Comer" soon for you guys so wait until then 'kay? I honestly can't tell how many chapters this story is going to be so... yeah. It's almost Thanksgiving break so expect fast update :) I hope everyone has a nice holiday (in advance for Thanksgiving and Christmas in case I forget to update).**

 **Story time!**

 **Warning: a lot of talking ahead**

* * *

Nova sighed as he sat under a large tree in the garden. He glanced up at Yuki's balcony window and smiled tiredly. After their sudden encounter with Lucia, everyone decided to call it a night. Nova leaned further into the tree and folded his arms over his head and closed his eyes. Hearing a dragging sound close by, Nova opened one eye and jumped when he saw a flash of white.

"Wha!?" Nova struggled to remove the sheet that was thrown over his head. After he yanked it off he glared up at Luka.

"What was that for?!" Nova hissed. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and moved away from the taller Opast.

Luka just stared at him.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not after what happened today. But I will ask you one thing."

"Shoot." Nova said. He hopped up on to a low branch and waited for Luka to continue.

"Who are you?"

"I am...I guess you could say I'm a betrayer like you."

"Betrayer?"

"Like Reiga, my mother was human and my father was a Duras. When I was young many Opast treated me like shit and cast me out of the other world." Nova clarified.

Luka looked up at him for a while then walked over and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree.

"And that is how you meet yuki."

Nova nodded. He looked down at Luka.

"You want me to tell you how I meet him, right?"

Sliver meet red.

"I have watched over him since the day he was born. I'm sure I could have sensed you, but I didn't. I will not trust you until I know who you are and your intentions."

"I will never hurt Yuki." Nova vowed. "I'll tell you what you need to know."

' _He's honest...Yuki trust him, so i can't complain.'_ Luka thought as he looked up at Yuki's window. He knew he could never go against Yuki's jugement. But he would keep an eye on Nova just in case.

"When did you meet Yuki?"

"After being cast out I retreated at the orphanage. It was almost noon when I hide near the front gate. Yuki found me in the bushes and brought me inside."

"You didn't know he was the light of god?"

"Yeah, I did. But... I saw how his power affected himself. I could have killed him but, it felt like killing a small animal that was struggling to live. I wanted to see him get stronger. He was the first person to accept me as I was and didn't care if I was a demon."

Luka's eyes widened. "You told him you were a demon?"

"He took it well. And he was Young so..."

He wasn't wrong there. Children are innocent and are more accepting than when they grow up.

(A/n: I guess this is true... please tell. Because I ask hell of a lot of questions about random crap when I was a kid)

"I only spent a year with him." Nova continued. "Then I was dragged back to the other world."

"You were hunted?"

"Yeah. They said if I didn't come quietly they would hurt Yuki and everyone in the orphanage. I...didn't have a choice but to leave him..."

Nova sadly looked down at the ground and gripped the side of the tree. Splinters digging into his skin. Luka's face was indifferent but his eyes shown with a bit of sympathy. Leaving your best friend without saying goodbye. Nova must have left Yuki with a heavy heart and regret. The thought of Nova and Yuki, two boys that seem like brothers, being forcefully separated weighed down on Luka's mind.

"They wanted me to tell them about where he was and if his powers awakened. I lied and said they didn't. I spent half of my life in the other world waiting to get back to him. I gathered a lot of information that you guys could use."

Luka narrowed his eyes and asked, "So you acted like a spy the whole time? Where you found out?"  
Nova gave him a look.

"Lucia found out. I was trying to find out what the demon king was plotting and he attacked me. I didn't have a choice but to come here."

Nova shielded his eyes as the sun peaked out over the tree lines. Luka closed his eyes and made a decision.

"I'll make a deal with you. You can stay with Yuki if you vow to protect him."

Nova glanced at him and smiled.

"You want promise that? He is my _brother_. Of course i'll protect him."

With a grin, Nova smirked as he stared at the raising sun.

"This fight is going to be fun."

* * *

 **SOO much talking...**

 **Sorry this is dialog heavy. I promise things will be more interesting soon. And I also promise to continue the "New Comer". You guys can nag at me if I forget.**

 **Well till next time x3**

 **please comment. I like any feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I'm on winter break and now I have to update :) And it is almost the holidays! Hopefully everyone's going to have a good holiday.**

 **SO let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Hey Yuki?"

"Hum?"

"Are you finished making the bracelet yet?"

Yuki looked over his shoulder at Nova...who was currently lounging on Yuki's bed eating some chips from a bag that Tsukumo gave him after breakfast. Everyone agreed that Nova stay with Yuki as Hotsuma and Shusei return home (Manly to avoid Hotsuma's anger that they didn't call them earlier). Yuki can still hear angry voices down stairs.

"Just about." Yuki replied as he went back to work on the charm.

Nova yawned and got out up and walked over to him and leaned on the back of the chair. Looking over Yuki's head, Nova watched as his best friend laid the screwdriver on the desk and lifted the finished bracelet up to Nova's eye level. The bracelet was a silver band decorated with red rubies. A silver cross dangled from the band by a thick but transparent thread.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked as he turned in his chair slightly and placed the jewelry in the duras' waiting hand.

"Not bad." Nova replied after he slipped the bracelet on his arm. He raised his arm to the light of the sun from the balcony to inspect the shine of the red gems.

Yuki smiled and rose for his chair and headed for the door. He hesitantly placed a hand on the door handle and looked over his shoulder at Nova.

"Do you want to go down stairs now?"

Nova shrugged as he joined his friend at the door.

" 'Don't know. It's quiet now. But that's kind of... unnerving."

Yuki nodded and opened the door and walked down the hall. Nova glanced at the hall mirror as they walked by. He was glad that kuroto lent him some new clothes. He now wore black jeans and a black T-shirt with a gray long sleeve underneath. He glanced at Yuki and noted his what he was wearing. Light blue jeans and a simple white dress shirt.

They soon stopped and the door to the living room. To Yuki, he was just welcoming his friends back home. Yet Nova felt like he was going to his execution.

As Yuki opened the door the two were greeted by an over excited Sodom.

"Yuki!" The young familiar cried happily as he ran to hug him. Nova watched as the brunette laughed a little before patting Sodom's head tenderly. He tensed when Sodom turned his head towards him and quickly grabbed his arm.

"Yay! And mister, too! Hug!"

Yuki laughed as Sodom hugged a shocked Nova's waist. Senshiro also chuckled at the look on the young duras' face.

"Good afternoon, Yuki." Shusei greeted from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, welcome back Shusei-kun...Hotsuma-kun?"

Yuki watched as Hotsuma made his way towards Nova with a glare. Nova didn't even flinch when he spoke.

"How can we really trust you? You sure you're not just plotting something? After all you're one of them. "

"Hotsuma." Shusei warned as he got up but Yuki grabbed his hand and shook his head and gazed at Nova.

Nova meet Yuki's eyes and sighed deeply.

"First; I'm only **half** Opast. Second; I swear on my life I have never lied about my past with Yuki. And third; I'm not plotting anything. Does that answer your questions. detective moron?"

"What did you just say?"

"I answered your questions. Do you have any?" Nova, ignoring Hotsuma, turned to Shusei.

Shusei shook his head.

"I'f you can kindly tell us everything you know I won't complain."

" Gladly. So where should I start?"

"Why not start with what you found out about the demon king?" Kuroto offered. Leaning on the window pane.

Nova nodded and leaned against the fireplace.

"The demon king is planning on gaining more forces to help do his dirty work."

"What kind of forces?" Luka asked as he stood closely behind Yuki.

"Human. He's planning on using humans to do his work of bring chaos into the world."

The room then grew quiet for a few minutes. Toko was the first to speak.

"Humans? Can he control them?"

"With the miasma. It's the poison that your all immune to."

"If we're immune to it what's the problem?" Hotsuma argued with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I mean you're all spared from being turned into puppets." Nova motioned towards the window with his hand.

"I meant the whole world is not safe."

* * *

 **Sorry It's a little short. But since its close to christmas, it's been a little busy. Plus I have to buy my dad's presents and help my mom with making a cake for a party(two cakes actually -_-')**

 **Anyway, I promise I'll continue after christmas. I'll be working on the whole scene so be expected to read a little Q and A and to see a Protective Luka.**

 **And possibly a quick look to Yuki's new power (That I think he should have ;)**

 **Bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **I know that it's been awhile since I last updated, but I had a major writer's block :'(**

 **It has been really warm where I lived and I've been busy with personal issues so updates are going to be a bit slow.**

 **Nova: You better update! It's been what... a year since the last?**

 **Yuki: Nova, stop it. She did say that she was busy.**

 **"See!? I'm also trying to make a personal art blog on my tumblr and a personal comic! Which are still a work in progress..."**

 **Nova: *mumble* Work-in-progress-my-**

 **"** ** _Sooo_** **Yuki-kun could you do the disclaimer, please?"**

 **Yuki: Skybid does not own** Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru. **But she did create Nova.**

* * *

Nova looked around at the Zweilt's as they fell silent. He did as he promised and now it's up to them if they believe him. He looked over at Yuki ,who was sitting in a chair, and raised a brow as he takes in the his friends face. Instead of looking lost in thought like the rest of zweilt clan, Yuki looked like he was trying to piece together something in his head with his right and laying on his lap and his left hand cupping his chin.

"Yuki...What are you thinking?" Nova asked.

Ignoring the gazes directed straight at him, Yuki answered back with a question of his own, "About the miasma...how are people controlled?"

Nova narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall what he heard from spying on the demon king. The young duras tried to remember...The keyword 'tried' since a certain silver eyed duras was eyeing him _so_ carefully.

'Why the hell is he staring at me...' Nova thought as he glanced behind Yuki. Luka was currently staring at the red-eyed duras like he expected to grow a second head. It was almost like a snake eyeing a fox. *(How I came up with this image I have no clue)*

"Nova-kun?" Senshiro's sudden voice broke his and Luka's string contest.

Coughing slightly, Nova continued.

"The miasma is drawn to dark feelings in a person's heart. It gives the person the drive to do whatever they can to achieve their goals."

"The person's goals or the person controlling them?" Shusei asked as he leaned further into the couch.

"Both...I think. I should remind you that I get chased while spying remember?"

"So you chickened out when they went after your ass? You didn't fight?" Hotsuma asked dryly as he laid his head on his hands.

Nova glared at the blond. Annoyance and irritation were clear on his face. Hotsuma mimicked his expression and glared back. Yuki glanced at the two of them and tried to calm them down. Two individuals that have the same fiery personality fighting with each other could not go well. Especially if that fight is inside a house.

"Fighting in here isn't a very good idea." Luka said bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"L-Luka..."

Nova humphed as he went to sit next to Yuki. Watching Luka from the corner of his eye, Nova laid his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"At least Yu-chan trusts me."

"Nova please act your age..." Yuki sighed as he lightly hit Nova's forehead with the back of his hand. In response Nova wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and buried his head on his shoulder. Luka bristled has he watched Nova 'cuddle' Yuki's neck. Nova glanced over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him.

Luka sent Nova a look that said 'I'll kill you someday.'

Nova smiled in response as he continued to hug Yuki and continued to answer any other questions that others had.

* * *

 **I could have done better in this chapter...-_-'**

 **Yuki: At least it's an update. You don't have to rush to make chapters.**

 **Aww...** **Thanks Yuki.**

 **Nova: Yu-chan! I'm hungry! *Jumps out of nowhere and hugs Yuki***

 **Luka: Let go of him. Now. *Grabs Nova's collar***

 **Hugging, cuddling, and pet names... I think I just made Luka's rival... Anyway I'll see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. I actually had another fanfic that I had in mind and I was trying to think of the way to start it. I'm planing it to be a danganronpa fanfic. I'll try to start it this week, so be sure to look forward to it :)**

* * *

 **"** So this is where you disappear to."

Luka glanced over his shoulder and huffed softly. Nova walked closer to the taller Opast and looked down from the top of the building at the school where Yuki and the other Zweilts had just disappeared into. Senshirou had mentioned that even though fighting Duras is their main priority school is still very important. However, something drew his attention to the entrance. Looking closely, a faint shadow stood in front of the gate.

"That building has a weird energy around it... You sure it's safe?"

"That area is protected from any danger. Nothing can get in that would hurt Yuki." Luka said without taking his gaze off the school.

Nova gave Luka a skeptic look. He sat down and and dangled his legs over the edge of the building. He wondered if Yuki felt anything from the inside. Now that his powers have slowly awakened it would probably cause more commotion than usual. But first-

"This game is getting pretty old, yeah know." Nova sighed. Propping his chin on one hand.

Luka glanced down at him with an arched brow.

"The game of pretending that your his 'knight in shining armor' instead of - OW!"

Before Nova could finish Luka jabbed his foot into his side harshly.

* * *

Class dragged on for Yuki as he thought back to last night. From Nova's return and his 'other self' waking up, Yuki couldn't decide what to deal with first. Nova was taken from him when he was five and now he returned as a traitor just like Luka.

 _"He was never really a traitor to begin with, Master."_

Yuki jumped slightly as a familiar voice echoed in his head. It's been ten years since he last heard this voice.

'Edion...'

 _"Hello Master. I am glad to find you safe. I still remember our last conversation. You where so vary young."_ Edion said. Even though Yuki couldn't physically see Edion he could _hear_ every emotion as he spoke. His tone was soft and warm which made him smile.

'Thank you for protecting me that time. I was surprised that you woke up after sealing your self inside of me.'

Edion chuckled in response.

 _"I awoke not to long ago actually. A young woman that looked just like you came to me and undid the seal."_

Yuki's eyes widened. Pressing his lips into a thin line. He asked the teacher if he could be excused to the restroom since he felt ill. He ignored Toko and Tsukumo's concern gazes and hurried out of the room and walked briskly down the hall that lead to the bathrooms.

'Edion, that woman that removed the seal... was she...' Yuki didn't need to finish. He feared that he already knew the answer.

 _"Yes. She was you. Rather she was the previous God Of Light. She told me about your current situation."_

'What? When?'

 _"She came to me about a month ago. I believe that you where asleep at the time while we talked. She told me about the battle between the demon king and the Giou clan."_

Yuki stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What did she say?"

 _" 'keep him safe. He is going to be thrown into a game where even I can't protect him'. I asked what she meant by that, but she just smiled at me and removed the seal. She vanished shortly after._

"Game?" Yuki asked aloud. He brought his right hand up to his face to cup his chin and tried to think.

"Did someone say game?"

Yuki turned around quickly. He could see a slim figure at the end of the hall way walking towards him. He narrowed his eyes to see the figure more clearly. The figure was just a girl. She looked the same as the other girls in his class. However, her behavior was anything but ordinary. She had her head down with her short black hair hiding her eyes.

"Your just like me...You have one too." The girl said as she stopped a foot away from him.

From this distance, Yuki could see the girls slumped posture. Almost like doll that that was controlled by strings. What made him back a way was her shadow. It twisted and bent as if it where alive.

 _"Master, Run!"_ Edion cried out urgently in Yuki's ears.

Without any hesitation Yuki turned the other way and ran. The last thing that he saw before he ran was the girls dead eyes looking straight at him before being engulfed by her shadow.

* * *

 **As much as I hate leaving cliffhangers I gotta stop it hear guys. I hope this chapter doesn't looked too rushed. If it does please tell me. I love feed back.**

 **I think I'll post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday. Let me know what you guys think and remember to stay awesome :3**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
